


Blue Skies in the Distance

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Collars, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Nolan's draft gift is an alpha of his own.
Relationships: Nolan Patrick/Ivan Provorov
Comments: 23
Kudos: 185





	Blue Skies in the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to trashcoon for the beta. <3

Nolan regards the alpha inside the cell in front of him. He’s big.  _ Really _ big. Broad shoulders and thick thighs, the soft heft of an undoubtedly large cock between his legs visible even through the shorts he’s wearing. There’s something about the set of his mouth and the look in his eyes, though, that tells Nolan this isn’t the one he wants. His dad sighs when he moves on. They’ve been here for a while, having gone through all of the preliminary paperwork and taking the time to meet the alphas the agency had recommended one by one before Nolan asked to be allowed to see the rest. Nolan isn’t willing to rush, though, not for this; buying an alpha is  _ expensive _ , and not something he would’ve considered for himself until much later on in his career, if it wasn’t for his dad and uncle offering to buy him one as a gift. 

The next alpha is younger, sitting quietly on his bed. He looks up from the book in his lap, calmly gazing back at Nolan. He’s handsome, in his own way. He has dark hair and dark eyes, and - while there’s acne marring his face - stubble that suggests the possibility of a full beard when he’s older. He’s tall, but not obviously taller than Nolan, broad in the shoulder and well-muscled. The nameplate next to his door says his name is Ivan, that he’s 20 and Russian.

“Can you come here?” Nolan asks, suddenly feeling shy and awkward with his dad and uncle lingering behind him. Regardless, the alpha sets his book aside and slowly approaches. Ivan looks him over, glancing at the men behind him before refocusing on Nolan. Unlike the other alphas, Ivan’s gaze doesn’t feel greedy or challenging; it’s assessing, almost wary but curious. 

Nolan takes in a deep breath, flushing when he realizes how  _ good _ Ivan smells, a mixture of woodsmoke and crisp fall air. It’s homey, and that’s when Nolan knows he’s found the right one. 

There’s more paperwork to do, forms they all have to sign before Ivan’s folder of information is handed over and an employee brings in a duffel filled with his personal items. Without a word, Ivan picks the duffel up, following Nolan obediently to the car. He buckles himself in and is basically silent on the ride home. Nolan’s glad for his dad and uncle rambling away in the front seat, talking about Nolan’s plans for getting moved into his maybe-temporary apartment and about the barbecue they’ll throw as his going away, covering up the awkward silence in the back seat. 

Thankfully, Ivan’s good behavior continues when they get home. Nolan introduces him to his mom and sisters before they can escape upstairs, steadfastly ignoring the chirps that follow them. 

“This is my room for now. We’re going to be moving soon. To Philadelphia. I play hockey, and I just got drafted by the Flyers.” 

“You play hockey?” Ivan speaking startles Nolan. He hasn’t said a word this entire time, but his voice is pleasant, low and lightly accented. 

“Yeah. You played?” 

“When I was young.” Ivan doesn’t offer anything else, so Nolan doesn’t press. 

“I cleared out some of the closet for you. Bathroom’s down the hall on the left. If - they said you could cook. We try to take turns helping Mom so she doesn’t do it all by herself.” 

“I can help.” Ivan looks uncomfortable for a moment before glancing at Nolan. “What else should I be doing?” 

“Uh. I guess . . .” Nolan rubs the back of his neck, realizing he isn’t prepared for this at all. “What do you like to do?” 

“Read. Work out. Run. We weren’t allowed to do much else.” 

“Sure. Um. Mom has books; I’m sure she won’t mind you borrowing them as long as you’re careful with them. When we get to Philly, I can set you up so you can get whatever books you’d like. And we can get you more clothes,” Nolan adds carefully, realizing Ivan has at most five outfits and some sleepwear. “You can always like, watch TV or whatever.” Ivan only nods his acceptance, stowing his duffel in the closet before going to sit on the bed. 

Nolan’s not ashamed to admit that he flees downstairs. He’s never been good with awkward situations, and he needs a moment to himself. Ivan ventures down later, softly asking Nolan’s mom if there’s anything he can help with. She gives him vegetables to dice up, which he does with a steady hand. 

It’s not until they’re changing for bed that Nolan catches sight of the tender underside of Ivan’s chin. 

“Come here,” he murmurs softly. Ivan steps closer, letting Nolan tilt his head up. Sure enough, the skin there is chafed practically raw by the thick collar around Ivan’s neck. “Hey, let’s get this off, yeah?” Dropping his head forward, Ivan stays still as Nolan unbuckles the collar and eases it away from his throat. 

As he suspected, the skin beneath is sore, too, the collar obviously too rough and ill-fitting. Making a mental note to mention it to his dad, Nolan leaves Ivan long enough to dig some antibiotic ointment out of the medicine cabinet. When he gets back, Ivan is sitting on the bed with the collar in his hands. Gently, Nolan takes it from him, tossing it toward the wastebasket in the corner. 

“You’re not gonna wear that again. I’ll get you a better one. For now, I’m gonna put this on you okay? It’ll help.” 

With as much care as he can muster, Nolan daubs the ointment on Ivan’s neck, spreading a thin layer of it over all the places where the skin is broken. Just once, Ivan hisses, the noise almost morphing into a growl before it cuts off. “Sorry,” Ivan says in a strangled tone. 

“Thank you. I’m sure it hurts. We’re almost done.” For many people, an alpha daring to growl at their omega would be unforgivable, but no one else could’ve heard it except Nolan and he already knows he’ll never mention it. 

Nolan wipes his fingers off on his shorts and screws the cap back on the tube, setting it on the bedside table. “C’mon. Bedtime. I’ll put more on after you shower in the morning.” 

Obediently, Ivan climbs into bed, settling down as Nolan flicks off the light. Nolan startles when the alpha spoons up behind him, and he nearly protests when an arm wraps around his middle, but Ivan only goes as far as tucking his face against Nolan’s back. It’s different, but Ivan is warm and smells good, and Nolan’s omega side is happy to have an alpha so close. He sleeps better than he ever would’ve imagined, and he gives Ivan a little smile when the alpha doesn’t make a sound the next morning when Nolan re-applies the ointment. 

* * *

Nolan’s not a fan of flying on a good day, to be perfectly honest. Airports are a mess on a good day, but trying to get through security with a newly-purchased alpha and all their luggage nearly sends him over the edge. Thankfully, the rest of their trip goes pretty smoothly, even if they’re both exhausted by the time they’re stumbling up to their apartment. 

It’s set up with the basics - a couch and bed, stools at the kitchen island, and not much else. Nolan’s got a grocery service lined up to start delivering the next day, so they order in for dinner before showering and crashing. 

They’ve only been in the apartment for a couple of days when Nolan’s heat hits. It’s early - almost two weeks - but the presence of a potential alpha mate can do that, Nolan knows. He wakes up sweaty, Ivan’s arm wrapped tightly around him and the alpha’s nose buried against his neck. Nolan rolls onto his back, ignoring the brief sound of protest Ivan makes in favor of kicking off his shorts and sitting up long enough to strip out of his shirt. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles. He’s already wet, skin like a livewire. Turning his head, Nolan finds Ivan watching intently, dark eyes full of hunger. “Strip.” 

Ivan obeys immediately, throwing his clothes off the bed and climbing readily between Nolan’s legs. He freezes there for just a moment before Nolan realizes he’s still waiting for permission. 

“Come here. Touch me.” Ivan crawls forward and buries his face against Nolan’s neck, making a soft, rumbly sound as he scents Nolan deeply. Spreading his legs further, Nolan gasps out loud when Ivan ruts against him. “Inside me, fuck, please.” 

Obediently, Ivan reaches down to guide himself in. There’s no pause between the tip of Ivan’s cock finding Nolan’s hole and the entire length sinking into him, stretching him wide. Ivan’s cock is thick, heavy but welcome inside Nolan’s aching body. Ivan fucks him in hard, steady thrusts as he licks and nips at Nolan’s throat, hissing softly when Nolan’s nails dig into his back. It’s rough and good and Nolan is so glad his heat didn’t come while he was still home; he’s gasping and moaning out loud, unable to contain the sounds, especially when Ivan’s knot pops. The stretch of it makes him snarl, twisting instinctively until his body realizes he’s caught. He relaxes, then, moreso when the hot, pulsing rush of Ivan’s come inside him starts to ease the burn of his heat. 

Ivan gentles, then, kissing Nolan’s throat instead of biting it. His hands pet along Nolan’s skin, caressing and soothing at the same time. “My omega,” Ivan murmurs softly. Nolan should probably curb that attitude, but . . . it’s nice. It’s what his instincts want, and he thinks he can forgive it during his heat. 

They stay in bed for almost the entirety of three days. Ivan slips out now and again to bring back food and water, making sure Nolan stays hydrated. When his heat finally breaks, Nolan is sore and tired and more satisfied than he’s ever been after a heat in his life. He curls up against Ivan, fingers swirling through the smattering of hair on the alpha’s chest. 

“You were very good, alpha,” he praises, feeling how Ivan holds him tighter. Nolan’s fingers trail upward, over the now-healed skin of Ivan’s throat before he traces the dips of his collarbones. Ivan’s loath to let him leave the bed, but he follows Nolan to the shower, bathing him with careful hands before scrubbing himself down. 

Training camp starts a couple of days later. Ivan, thankfully, is as well-behaved as ever even with Nolan gone most of the day; he has books and TV and cooks dinner for them both once the groceries start getting delivered. Only once does he try to slip his hand under Nolan’s shorts while they’re in bed. Nolan wraps a firm hand around his wrist to stop him. 

“Ivan. No.” There’s a tense moment where Nolan thinks the alpha might not listen, but then his hand his moving back up to rest on Nolan’s hip. He nuzzles the back of Nolan’s neck and goes to sleep, and Nolan sighs gratefully. He’s fond of his alpha; Ivan is quiet but thoughtful and mostly gentle; the last thing Nolan wants to do is fight him. 

They’re comfortable together, moreso when Nolan can sign a longer lease after the Flyers give him the go-ahead to make his living arrangements permanent. Of course, hockey isn’t ever easy. Sometimes Nolan comes home in a rage, pissed about bad calls and worse turnovers, but Ivan takes it all in with his easy stoicism. He soothes and holds and lets Nolan rant until he wears himself out. 

Nolan’s still nervous about the first long road trip. Ivan has access to the website where he can order books - and Nolan’s already thinking of buying another bookshelf for him - as well as the grocery delivery and a phone with Nolan’s number programmed in, just in case. Nolan doesn’t hear a peep out of him the entire road trip - which should be a good thing, Claude reminds him - but he’s still anxious to get home. 

He’s not expecting Ivan to be waiting or for him to pull Nolan into his arms as soon as the door is closed behind him. The alpha scents him thoroughly, brushing their cheeks together to cover Nolan in his own scent before his grip starts to relax. “Sorry. I’m sorry,” Ivan mumbles, quickly stepping back. He keeps his eyes on the floor and his face is red. Carefully, Nolan reaches out to cup his cheek. 

“You missed me?” he asks softly. Ivan nods, not even daring to glance up. “I missed you, too. I was worried about you being okay here by yourself.” 

“I’m okay. How was your trip?” It’s stiff, so Nolan pets Ivan’s cheek. 

“You can look at me. I’m not mad you wanted to scent me.” Nolan shouldn’t be encouraging this behavior; alphas aren’t meant to touch anyone without permission, but it’s only when he speaks that Ivan dares to glance up, looking wary. “It’s okay. I had a good trip. We did alright.” 

Ivan’s surprisingly clingy for the next few days. It hits Nolan that he was  _ lonely _ , and he feels badly for his initial frustration. He takes advantage of the team’s off day to bundle Ivan onto the couch. He lays on the alpha’s chest while they watch a movie, occasionally moving to nuzzle Ivan’s neck. Ivan’s hands rest on his waist, keeping Nolan close and steady. 

“Let’s go out. You’ve been inside for so long,” Nolan offers after lunch. He’s surprised to see Ivan look hesitant, biting his lip as his gaze falls to the floor. “Ivan?” 

“I don’t have a collar.” 

Feeling his cheeks heat, Nolan scrubs a hand quickly through his hair. “Actually, you do. I um. I ordered you a new one. Let me get it.” 

The box is sitting where Nolan left it on his bedside table. He’d ordered it weeks ago, but hadn’t had the heart to put it on Ivan after the last one had left him hurt. Clearly, the same thing is on Ivan’s mind when he warily glances at the box before looking away again. Nolan opens the package, digging out the collar from between bits of packing paper. It’s simple, all black with a single D-ring in front. The tag bears all of the legally-required information, including Nolan’s name and phone number. It is thinner than the collar the agency had outfitted him with; that one had been wide and made of thick, coarse leather. This one is only about an inch wide, leather smooth like butter under Nolan’s fingertips. He runs his hands along it, checking for any rough spots, but the collar is perfect. 

“Do you want to look?” Holding the collar out, Nolan’s sure that Ivan is going to say no. A moment or two pass before the alpha glances up and does a double take before actually reaching for the collar. Nolan watches as Ivan holds it in his hands, stroking the leather experimentally. 

Eventually, Ivan looks up and hands the collar back, allowing Nolan to buckle it around his throat. Nolan’s careful about making sure it’s not too tight or uncomfortable before stepping back. The thinner width keeps it from digging in to the underside of Ivan’s chin and it’s loose enough that it shouldn’t chafe. 

“Lets change, then we can go,” Nolan murmurs. They head downtown, Nolan holding Ivan’s hand as they walk. A few people glance at the big alpha nervously, but Nolan’s height advantage and the collar set most people at ease. 

Nolan stops to get them ice cream, letting Ivan quietly pick his flavors; he’d noticed early on the alpha had quite a sweet tooth, but favored ice cream especially. It seemed like a nice idea for a treat, and the tiny smile on Ivan’s lips as they eat tells him he was right. 

Ivan seems glad to be outside and able to stretch his legs, so Nolan just ambles along with him. Now and then, they’ll come across another alpha, but Ivan doesn’t engage, even with the ones that posture at him before being hustled along by their omega. Nolan gives his hand an extra squeeze, pleased and proud of him. 

When they get home, Ivan surprises Nolan by drawing him close. He tenses, but Ivan only nuzzles at his neck, making happy rumbling sounds that cause Nolan to go warm and hazy. 

“Thank you,” Ivan says softly. 

“You’re welcome.” Nolan brushes his lips against Ivan’s cheek. “Is your collar okay? It’s not hurting you, is it?” 

“No.” Ivan touches it briefly, looking a bit surprised. “It’s . . . it’s very nice. I didn’t think a collar could be comfortable.” 

“That’s good.” It feels a bit shitty, but Nolan doesn’t ask if Ivan wants to take it off. Technically, he should be wearing it always; Nolan had let it go for a bit since Ivan wouldn’t be out in public for a while after they were in Philly. He’s glad when Ivan doesn’t ask about it, even when they’re getting ready for bed. 

Drawing Ivan close, Nolan kisses him briefly. “I’m really proud of you for today. I know it’s not easy being in public sometimes, especially when there are other alphas around.” 

“I didn’t like them looking at you.” It’s a quiet admission, almost like Ivan’s embarrassed to say it. Or afraid to. 

“I know. But you did really well.” They kiss a little longer, until Ivan’s touch feels less desperate. He’s hard, but he doesn’t try to touch Nolan other than to wrap his arms around Nolan’s waist. 

* * *

Nolan’s not going to lie to himself. It’s nice having someone to come home to. He thinks he finally gets why the guys who are in serious relationships or are married call home so often, and are more anxious than the others to get back home after a long road trip. Ivan is always glad to hear from him, to see him; the alpha practically pouncing on Nolan when he gets home has become part of their routine. Travis raises an eyebrow the first time he witnesses it, but Nolan just shrugs it off. 

Ivan seems to do better once he realizes that Nolan isn’t going to just leave or disappear, too. He’s less clingy when Nolan’s been away than he was that first time, and spends less time re-scenting Nolan when he comes home. They still go out for walks, exploring the city and figuring out their favorite places to go. It gets them both fresh air, and Ivan seems more settled when he’s gotten out of the apartment. 

Still, one of Nolan’s favorite things to do is curl up with Ivan on the couch. The alpha is solid and warm, arms wrapped around Nolan’s middle while they watch TV. Sometimes they talk about what they’re watching, or about what Ivan’s been reading, but mostly they’re quiet. Now and then, Ivan will nuzzle at Nolan’s neck, breathing in his scent. It soothes something in Nolan that had never felt quite right until Ivan came into the picture, and he can’t help but tip his head to give Ivan better access. 

Nolan invites TK over for the first time when he thinks Ivan is ready. “It can’t be just him and I alone together forever, dude,” Nolan mumbles when TK voices his concern. “Just don’t touch me too much, he’ll be alright.” 

“Hey,” TK greets gently when he makes it through the door. Ivan’s hanging back, obviously wary, but he clears his throat to respond. 

“Hi.” 

“I’m Travis, but everybody calls me TK.” 

“Ivan. Nice to meet you,” Ivan murmurs back. 

“You too, bud.” 

They settle on the couch together, Nolan in between them. Travis doesn’t touch Nolan as much as normal, jostling him every now and again with a grin. Thankfully, Ivan seems to tolerate it well. He’s pressed a bit close, but he doesn’t stare or posture or - heaven forbid - growl. He readily goes to get the pizza they’d ordered from the delivery person, setting it out on the coffee table and heading to the kitchen to bring back plates and a bottle of Nolan’s favorite Gatorade. 

For a moment, he pauses, obviously flustered about what to do about TK, but TK quickly takes pity on him. “Would you get me a glass of water?” 

Ivan nods and heads back to the kitchen, bringing TK a tall glass of ice water. He ducks his head when TK thanks him, settling back on Nolan’s other side. He’s still close, but doesn’t seem as tense as he was before. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Nolan murmurs later when they’re in bed, trailing his fingers over Ivan’s scruff and kissing him sweetly. It’s not the best precedent to set, but Nolan rolls Ivan onto his back and rides him slow. Ivan clings to him even when his knot has Nolan tied tightly to him, face pressed into Nolan’s neck as he takes in long breaths of Nolan’s scent. 

* * *

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Bring him over,” Claude says, shuffling the cards between his hands. “It’s gonna be small, just some of the team. And nobody else is bringing an alpha. If it’s too much, you can put him in the guest room.” 

Nolan frowns at that. He doesn’t like treating Ivan like a pet or a naughty child. But he knows it would be good for Ivan to get out more, to spend time with other people on a personal basis, and get used to social settings again, instead of their walks in the city where no one approaches them, for the most part. 

“Alright,” he says finally. 

Ivan seems as nervous as Nolan when he brings it up. He’s unusually fidgety on the drive over, jiggling his leg and picking at his jeans. Nolan had opted to drive instead of carpooling with TK, just in case, and not even the promise of food and beer had eased his anxiety. 

Not for the first time, Nolan’s glad that Ivan is quiet and obedient. He sticks close, only nodding in acknowledgement when Nolan introduces him to the members of the team he hasn’t met yet. TK has probably spent the most time with him, and he helps hustle Nolan and Ivan through the line for food. Ivan takes a chair next to Nolan and tucks into his food while Nolan talks with some of the other guys in the circle. 

The day is hot, and people are in and out of Claude’s pool. Harv and Charlie wend around ankles, pawing at them to get attention and begging for food. Nolan’s surprised that a few people brought their kids considering Claude had promised he would let everyone know that Nolan would be bringing Ivan. Thankfully, they’re all more interested in the dogs and the water. 

Nolan takes a trip up to the house to use the bathroom, Ivan trailing behind. It’s when they’re coming back that there’s a splash and a shout; Nolan turns in time to see Ivan jumping in the pool, coming up with Jake’s son in his arms. He hands the little boy up and Jake grabs him, cradling the child close to his chest. Matej is crying, at least, and doesn’t look hurt. Ivan hauls himself out of the pool, but doesn’t get up. Nolan’s heart feels like it’s stopped; he knows what could happen, what  _ should _ happen, if they’re following the law. Alphas aren’t meant to touch anyone not their omega, and even then they should have permission. The consequences of breaking that law are … severe, and Jake’s expression is tight. Nolan is ready to plead on Ivan’s behalf before Jakes sighs. “Thank you.” 

Ivan only nods. Quickly, Nolan reaches for him, pulling him to his feet and toward the house. 

“There are towels on the steps. You can use the guest bathroom,” Ryanne says softly. Nolan thanks her and uses the towels to dry Ivan enough that he’s not dripping on the carpet. 

Obedient as ever, Ivan strips down, wringing out his clothes into the sink. Ryanne knocks on the door, handing over a pair of sweats and a worn shirt, as well as a bag for Ivan’s wet clothes. Nolan gets them bagged up while Ivan changes into dry things, and he watches silently as the alpha sits on the closed toilet lid. 

“I shouldn’t’ve touched him,” Ivan whispers. 

With a sigh, Nolan shakes his head. “If . . if it were anyone else, you shouldn’t have. But you didn’t do anything wrong. Matej is okay, and that’s because of you. Jake wasn’t mad, and they’re not going to do anything.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Ivan.” Nolan’s tone is harsher than he means it to be, and Ivan flinches visibly. “Hey,” Nolan tries again, softer. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry. I’m not upset with you. It did scare me, but we’re all fine. And nobody is going to hurt you, okay?” 

“Okay. Can - can we go home?” 

“Yeah. ‘Course we can.” 

Nolan leaves him in the bathroom long enough to find Claude and tell him they’re headed out. Jake catches him along the way. 

“That was dangerous, what he did.” 

“He knows. I’m taking him home. He said he was sorry,” Nolan says tensely. 

“Sorry. For saving my kid.” Jake huffs a wry laugh. “I hate this world, sometimes. Tell him I said thank you, again. And to be more careful. He’s a good guy; I’d hate to see something happen to him because other people can’t see beyond his status.” 

“Thanks, Jake.” Nolan feels a bit stunned, but Jake just gives him a shoulder pat and heads back outside. 

Ivan all but crawls onto his lap when they get home. He shakes, clinging to Nolan and breathing harshly. It takes a few moments for Nolan to realize the alpha is crying. He wraps his arms tightly around Ivan, holding him close and shushing him. 

“It’s okay, Ivan. You’re safe, I - I’ve got you.” Nolan feels like his chest has been hollowed out; Ivan was well and truly scared, but he’d saved Matej anyway. 

Almost half an hour passes before Ivan’s trembling subsides. He’s still clinging to Nolan’s shirt, though somewhat less desperately than before. Nolan rubs at his back, keeping the motion up until Ivan shifts off of him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

They don’t say much else. Nolan orders in for them and Ivan changes into his own clothes, both of them settling back onto the couch. Ivan has a nightmare in the middle of the night, waking up gasping. 

“Nolan?” he breathes out. 

“Right here.” Rolling onto his back, Nolan draws Ivan closer. “S’okay. Sleep,” he mumbles. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ivan’s nervous about going out after that. He’ll still go when Nolan offers, but it’s hard not to notice how jumpy he is or how close he sticks to Nolan when they’re out. Guilt plagues Nolan every time Ivan flinches; if he hadn’t taken Ivan to that barbecue, maybe the alpha wouldn’t be so afraid. 

They stay home more, just because Nolan feels bad for how stressed Ivan is being outside. He’d debated going home, but the thought of being in his parent’s house with his alpha again made him nervous. Instead, Nolan had started to look for a house or a cabin like Travis’, somewhere close enough to his family that they can visit but far enough that they have their own space. 

Nolan had missed his last heat at the end of the season - not uncommon, since the stress and the weight loss that a playoff push can make, but not ideal either. He feels a little lethargic, off balance. It puts Ivan even more on edge, which only makes Nolan feel worse. He ends up leaving the house for a day, going out with TK who hasn’t flown home just yet. They get lunch and do some shopping for TK’s mom, so Nolan’s feeling a lot more relaxed by the time he gets home. 

He’s surprised when Ivan doesn’t greet him like he usually does. The alpha is curled up in bed, the bedroom dark, so Nolan leaves him be. It’s not until supper time that Ivan comes out, silent as he takes his seat at the table. 

Halfway through dinner, Ivan stops pushing food around his plate, setting his fork down and taking a deep breath. “Do you care for me?” he asks quietly. 

“I - what do you mean?” Nolan feels like he’s missed a step, because that’s not at all what he would’ve expected Ivan to ask. 

“I know you . . . bought me. I know why. But am I just a knot for you?” 

“No.” His voice comes out strangled, and Nolan has to take a slow breath before he can talk normally. “No, I - I care about you. Maybe more than I should.” 

Ivan looks up at him then, expression drawn as he studies Nolan’s face. “I’m sorry,” he says finally. 

“Don’t be. I’m . . . I’m not good at talking about stuff. Or knowing when to. But I do care about you. We belong together.” 

There’s a long silence then as Ivan digests Nolan’s words. Then, he’s reaching out, threading their fingers together. 

“Okay.” 


End file.
